


The Start

by SlySlyth



Series: The 23rd Hunger Games [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The 100 (TV), The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: 1 of 4, 23rd hunger games, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Bellamy dies, Benefactor!Clarke, F/F, Lots of people will die, Three part story, Tribute!Lexa, before katniss, happens in the hunger games tho, hella slow burn, no peeta bread here, so whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySlyth/pseuds/SlySlyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leksa is chosen from District 2 as the female tribute. Will she reign victorious? </p><p>OR</p><p>Lexa is a tribute and Clarke is a benefactor and Clarke falls in love with Lexa and makes sure she can stay alive long enough to meet her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Reaping and the Train

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by another group of images I saw on Tumblr lol. You won't really meet Clarke until later in the story but I'll make the build up worth it, I promise. Lexa's last name in this one is Kobus and not woods. Mostly because I thought it just didn't fit within the Hunger Games world. Instead her family name is Kobus, after the magnolia kobus tree. Thank you for reading! Any suggestions feel free to comment and as always, Kudos and Bookmarks are always welcome. Enjoy ~ SlySlyth

Leksa paced around in the front room of her parents home. She was from District 2. She had been trained since she was little to fight and survive. She was dressed in her most formal attire and had her hair back in braids. She adorned her family's war paint like all those in District 2 did for the reaping. She kept pulling at her dress. It made her uncomfortable. Her parents would be very disappointed in her if her name wasn’t called. Getting your name called made you a celebrity in District 2. Winning the games made you a God. She finally heard the bell and ran her hands down her dress, trying to get the wrinkles out. She was 15. She had been a disappointment to her family for a few years now but this year she had her name in the bowl at least 4 times. 

She heard the bell and headed out of the home. She followed the crowd into the training hangar. It was the only big building in her District and it was dedicated to training for the games. The large group filed into a few lines and as they approached the peace keepers they stuck their fingers out. Their fingers were pricked and they headed and filed in toward the stage. Boys went over to the left and girls went over to the right. There was one TV to the right of a microphone. The two bowls were even with the microphone but were on opposite sides of the stage. Once they were all filled in the lights in the hangar dimmed. Leksa watched in awe as a woman from the capitol came on stage. She wore very eccentric colored clothes and had yellow colored hair. Her outfit was decorated to look as if a bunch of butterflies had landed on her all at once. There were even a few in her daffodil colored hair. 

“Ahem.” She said into the microphone. She tapped it with her finger to get everyone's attention, not that she didn’t have it already. “Welcome to the second reaping of the 23rd Annual Hunger Games!” The woman sounded genuinely excited. “Now, because this is the second District, no one is allowed to volunteer. If your name is called you have to go and fight for your Districts honor. So with that, ladies first.” The woman grinned and headed over to the bowl that faced the girls side of the room. She stuck her hand in the bowl and swirled the little papers around. After a few seconds she grabbed one of the papers and took it straight out of the bowl. She walked back over to the microphone and opened the paper. “Leksa Kobus.” She said calmly. The woman was trying to find the owner of the name as those around Leksa moved to form a circle around her. She raised her arm and headed up towards the stage. Once she was on the stage the woman went over to the boys side and grabbed a paper in the same way she had grabbed the girls. “Bellamie Blake.” She clearly read into the microphone. Bellamie made his way to stage and stood beside Leksa. She internally was screaming in a rage that his name had been picked. He was an arrogant, self centered ass who didn’t care for anyone but himself and occasionally his sister. She wouldn’t let it phase her, she decided. First person she would kill would be him. She nodded to herself. 

“Our District 2 tributes everybody!” The woman stepped back to show them off to the room and then grabbed their arms, shoving them into the back from where she came. 

They walked away from the stage and toward the back of the hangar. They exited the hangar and went straight into a peacekeeper car. They were headed toward the train station. 

“This is so exciting! I’m sure one of you will be the winner. District 2 has been on a winning streak the last few games. Your mentor is in the train already waiting. We picked randomly this year since your victors circle is almost full.” She smiled at the pair.  
“Will there be water on the train?” Leksas voice could barely be heard over the sound of the car. 

“Oh yes! There will a train car that's just dedicated to food. You’ll need to keep your strength up after all.” She reached out and put her hand over Leksa’s crossed ones. It was supposed to be comforting but the woman had just unknowingly made her look weak in front of Bellamie and she’d surely pay for it later. 

Leksa moved her hands from under the woman's hand and stared out the window of the car. She looked at her hometown for the last time as they passed by. Too ask for a goodbye would be seen as weakness. Their first tribute ever picked had asked for a goodbye and the leader of their people had the tribute killed for it. 

They reached the platform for the train and the car was brought to a halt. The platform was full of District 2 citizens to go and wave them off. She didn’t even acknowledge them as she climbed into the train. She went left and went straight to back of the train. The last car was the eating car and another woman was sitting at a table. She was dressed in black and had her hair back in braids. Leksa dead stared at her, hoping the joy she felt at who had picked to be her mentor was being contained.

“Anya.” She said cooly as she sat across from her. “I’m Leksa. Your female tribute for the year.” She stuck her arm out across the table. Anya took it in a warriors grip, holding onto Leksas forearm. 

“You will win.” Is all she said. She turned her head as Bellamie came in. He sat at the head of the table in between the woman. They released their warriors grip and watched Bellamie start to eat what was in front of them. 

Anya stood up suddenly and smacked the food off of his plate. “I didn’t tell you to eat.” She went to gauge his reaction. Anya could see the anger build within. “You will not win with that mindset boy.” His anger twisted inside of him and he stood up, towering over Anya. In a swift moment she had him on the floor under her. “I am your mentor. I am your superior. Get out of my sight.” She got off of him and he quickly scrambled to his feet. 

“Lovely introductions.” The woman at the reaping frowned at the two ladies who went back to being silent. Anya slid back into her chair. 

“He had it coming Effie. His fire will get him killed. This one seems okay though. She hasn’t even looked at the food yet.” Leksa let out the breath she had been holding in and glanced at the spread on the table. 

“May I?” She looked over at Anya, waiting for permission. 

“Half a plate.” Anya nodded. Leksa looked at all of the rich foods. The soups and the meats. She grabbed a few bites worth of meat and then looked further down the table. She saw some pastries and then some fruit. She grabbed a slice of bread and then dedicated the rest of her half of a plate to some fruit. Anya nodded in approval of her choices as she quickly ate the food. 

“Water?” Leksa looked up at Anya. 

“In the cup in front of you.” Anya crossed her arms as the water was quickly sent into Leksa’s stomach. 

“How will I win?” Leksa had been trained for the combat and survival aspect of the games all her life. 

“At the interview, you must go against your instincts. You must be weak. Then, just be strong. Do what must be done and you will win. I’ve seen your fire in other victors.” Anya toyed with the edge of her own cup and then took a swig of its contents. 

They felt the train jolt alive. It would only be a day until they were in the capitol. Then, she would train while the others were being reaped from their Districts. 

“Go get some sleep.” Anya could see all the planning swirling in Leksa’s head. Leksa nodded and headed toward the other cars. As she was about to reach the sleeping car, Bellamie stuck his arm out. 

“I won’t forget that in the games.” He threatened. 

“I don’t care about you won't forget.” Leksa hit him right under his armpit to get his arm to go down so she could continue on. It worked as he went to rub the spot from her hit. She found the sleeping car and opened the first door. A small bed lined one side and a small table with a bowl full of water across from it were all that was in the room. She smiled at its simplicity as she closed the door behind her. She slid into the bed. It was half decent, she decided. Better than her blankets on the floor in her room at home. She shouldn’t be on the bed, but then again, she did only eat half a plate of food.


	2. Amora and the Fake Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spelled their names wrong on purpose. Just kinda fits, I think. Thank you for reading! ~ SlySlyth

Leksa woke to the feel and sound of the train stopping. There was sunlight coming through the little window of her room and it shined down across the floor. She sat up and used the water from water basin to erase the sleep from her eyes. She took out her braids and redid them knowing they were a mess. She glanced at window and saw her reflection. She frowned. The warpaint had gone all over her face and the pillow she had slept on. It showed her betrayal of not being strong enough to sleep on the floor again and she threw the pillow against the door in frustration. She wouldn’t sleep on a bed again. Not until she had won the games. For now, she would settle with taking the war paint off and applying more. She had put the paint in the makeshift pocket of her dress so she would always have some with her. Once she put it on she went out into the hallway and then entered the eating car. Bellamie looked like he was about to eat the wrong types of food and Anya had a knife at his hand. The look she was giving him held a threat. 

“You can’t be trusted to make smart decisions so I will choose what you eat.” Anya put eggs, a slice of bread, and piece of fruit on his plate and practically threw it at him. “You’re up late.” Anya threw in her direction while she watched Bellamie eat with a scowl. 

“I was weak. I’m not going to eat today.” Anya turned her head at Leksa, the newly applied warpaint on Leksa brought a faint smile to her lips. 

“Drink some water then.” Anya started filling a cup and put it beside her. Leksa took the seat beside her. 

“Now when we get to Capital they will usher you into a big room and scrub you of any dirt and cut off any excess hair. It is there you will meet the designer of District 2. She will decide what you wear and how you wear it. After that you will find me and we will train for the interview.” Anya left no room for questions. What she said was final. 

“Yes Anya.” Was Leksas reply as she drank her water. 

“How was the bed?” Bellamie smirked. 

“How's the bruise?” Leksa eyed him like the child he was. He instantly staring glaring at her for the look. She rolled her eyes as she filled her cup again with water. 

“I’m gonna kill you first in the ring.” He gloated as he shoveled the food in his mouth. 

“Good luck with that.” Leksa sipped her water and refused to show him any emotion. 

“I’ll kill you both if you don’t stop trying to prove who's the most dominate. We have about 3 hours left on this train and we’re only stopped because the Capitol wanted to inspect the train before we went into the city limits.” Anya stood. “I’m going to the second car. If you need something, come find me.” She left the eating car, knocking over an empty cup on her way out.

Leksa stood after her water was gone and went over to one of the couches that sat beside a larger window. They had a few books piled up on the end table and she glanced at them. She picked one out and sat down with it. 

“You’re reading?” Bellamie sounded disgusted. 

“To read is not to be weak but to be educated.” Was her only response as she flipped the first page. Leksa’s parents had been rich enough that they could afford the luxury of books. The book she picked out she had read countless times in her mother's garden. This was one of the few things she allowed herself to indulge in but before she realized it, Bellamie had grabbed the book and was ripping it up. 

“Books are weakness. You are allowing yourself a pleasure.” He sneered at her. On instinct she stood and shoved the palm of her hand under Bellamies nose. He stumbled back a few steps and then fell. She quickly went to where he fell and checked his pulse. She blew out a sigh of relief, killing someone early would be a good way to be killed early herself. She hadn’t killed him though, just rendered him unconscious. She grabbed the hair on his head and lifted his ear to her mouth. 

“Now you listen to me you petulant child. I will reign victorious and the sooner you learn your place the better. I will kill you in the games. I will disgrace your name. Think of this the next time you go to attack me.” She threw his head on the ground and stalked out of the room, a new book in her hand. 

The rest of the train ride went smoothly. No one tried to bother her in her room while she read her book. Soon she heard a light knock on the door. 

“Yes?” She called out from her spot on the floor. Anya slid the door open, her own warpaint having been applied. It went around her eyes to make them look deeper into her face and there were a few lines coming from the hairline against her cheek to the middle of her cheeks. 

“You knocked him unconscious?” There was amusement in Anya’s voice but nothing in her gaze.

“He was being foolish.” She explained, setting her book beside her. 

“Well, regardless we are here. Gather your belongings and then lets go.” Anya moved away from her door. Leksa left the book, already knowing the ending and followed Anya to the door. The woman with the yellow daffodil hair was already boarding a new train. Leksa assumed it was to go and do the next reaping in District 3. It would be a while before they were all in the capitol. The three of them stepped out of the train to find a large group waiting for them. Men and women and even children cheered as they walked toward a peacekeeper car. All of them had strangely colored hair and even stranger outfits. Leksa did her best not to show her confusion at their fashion sense as they went into the car. They were headed toward a shiny metallic looking building that had no windows or outdoor decor. The car pulled up and they all got out, two in warpaint and one without. 

When they entered they were separated. “Find me after.” Is all she said to the pair. Leksa decided to ignore Bellamie and soon enough two women were separating them further and pulling them into small cubic rooms. 

“Undress please.” Is all the woman said. Leksa slid her dress off and kicked her shoes off. “Lay down on that table please.” Leksa did as she was told but heard Bellamie arguing in the other room. She rolled her eyes. A group of 4 people finally entered the room. 

“You heard what she said, leave the warpaint alone. It’s inspiration for her pieces.” One of the people in a white coat said to another. Leksas skin was on fire as they scrubbed and pulled and shaved. She had never felt this clean before and probably wouldn’t for a while. She imagined she were a great queen and there people were her subjects, tending to her every need. Soon enough they left. “We’re getting Amora. It might be a moment. Sit tight.” One of the white coats said to her. 

Leksa did nothing but close her eyes. She wished she could just fall asleep and wake up in the arena. The combat is what she was good at, not the diplomacy. She opened her eyes and sat up as a woman entered. She was wearing all black and had a dagger strapped to her hip. Her black hair had been put into braids and her warpaint accentuated the scars that ran jagged on her face. 

“My name is Amora. I will be designing what it is you will be wearing for the events and even for the games itself.” She leaned against a wall. Leksa blinked a few times at her. “Your warpaint is unique. I have never seen a tribute wear this paint design before. It almost makes you look like a raccoon.” Amora smiled at the thought as Leksa frowned in disapproval. “Your eyes though. I can work with that." She paused. "Stand for me and turn.” Leksa did as she was told. “I know what you will be wearing for the interview. For now, wear this, and then go and find Anya.” Amora set some clothes and boots she had been holding on the table that Leksa had been laying on. She slipped on the black t-shirt and the black pants, the combat boots fitting perfectly over them. 

She headed out and stopped someone. “Anya?” Is all she asked. She was taken to a peacekeeper car and then driven to another building. It was a larger building that was connected to another building. She entered the larger of the two and wandered around the corridors. She finally entered a gym and that’s where she saw Anya, meditating on the far side of the empty gym. 

“Anya?” She called out. Anya’s eyes snapped open and she looked over at Leksa. 

“Come sit. We must practice for the interview. You can practice for the combat in your own time.” Leksa headed over to the corner Anya was sitting in. 

“They’re going to ask you very personal questions. Do you have a boyfriend? Do you think you’re going to win? How you felt when you were reaped?” Anya explained. “Be prepared to answer any type of question. When you answer you must make it look like you mean it, you have to be weak, you have to show your emotion. Or it won’t work.” Anya turned her head to the side. “So, let’s see how you answer.” Anya’s demeanor changed as she pretended she was Caesar. “So, you're from District 2. You’ve been trained for this your whole life. How does it feel to finally be sitting in that chair?”

Leksa pretended she was actually in the chair that sat opposite of Caesars and genuinely smiled, her features lighting up, “I feel ecstatic Caesar, truly I do. They train us for the combat aspect of the games to ensure survival but it’s this part of the games I’m finding I enjoy the most.” 

Anya’s eyebrow went up as she continued their faux interview. “Oh? And why is that?”

“It gives me a chance to show everyone I’m not just some District 2 clone, that I’m actually an individual who has her own thoughts and feelings.” Leksa sat back, never letting the gleam in her eyes dissipate. 

Anya sat up straighter at the slight insult to their District. “Be careful.” She warned, no longer sounding light. “Even if you win the games those at home might try and kill you for calling them all clones. Other than that, it was perfect. You sure you weren’t born for this Leksa?” Anya slightly teased. 

Leksa frowned at how informal Anya was being. “In fact, I was.” Leksa stood. “Where do we sleep?” 

Anya sighed as she stood up as well. “Follow me, I’ll show you.”


	3. District 1 Tributes

They headed through a tunnel that connected them to the other building. Anya had them get into an elevator and she hit the 2 button. The elevator went up and they exited into a basic suite. They had a small living area that exited out in a balcony. A small kitchen was to the left of the door with a small dining area right in front of it. A small bowl of fruit was sitting on a small table that rested just right outside the kitchen. To the right of the door was a small hallway that Leksa assumed went to the rooms and the bathrooms. 

“Your room has your name on it.” Anya told her. Leksa decided she would look later. “Where you found me is where you will train for your muscles. However when you go to train with swords or learn to survive you will be in the basement of this building. Even when you go to show them what makes you stand out, skill wise.” Anya looked around the room for a moment. The illuminator that showed the programming had been off. “You can go down and look if you want. I don’t know if they have any equipment set up yet but if they do, go ahead and get started.” Leksa nodded. 

“I’ll head there now. Where will Bellamie be staying?” She didn’t know if Anya was going to move him because of all of their physical altercations. 

“Here. But don’t worry about him. Focus on your training. Get as many benefactors as you can. Become who they want to win.” Leksa nodded and headed into the elevator. She hit the basement button. She let a big sigh. Each day now, the tributes from the other Districts would be here and then in a month's time she would be fighting for her life. 

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. She followed a hallway and came into a sitting area. She walked to the doors opposite her and opened them. Her eyes widened at all of the training equipment. To her right were the combat training simulators and to her left were the survival training stations. She headed to one of the fighting simulators, ignoring the two tributes who had been training in the room before her arrival. She headed for the one with swords and gingerly touched all of the sword handles before selecting the two she would wield. She looked at the touch pad that would start the simulation and realized it was just like the ones they had in District 2. She set it to the setting she preferred and stepped into the middle of the simulation room.  
All of a sudden flashes of light came and fake people were attempting to kill her. She quickly parried and turned, killing two in her path. As each enemy tried to take her down, she interpreted their moves and killed them before they could even swing their own swords. When she finally killed the last one, the simulation ended and she found the two tributes at the door to the room watching her. She put the swords back, left the simulation, and went to go to the survival side of the room when a flash of color caught her attention. She glanced up to where the benefactors and the game maker would watch them train and practice. A blonde with eyes as blue as the sky sat in the closet chair of the balcony. She watched the 3 tributes with a judging gaze. Leksa eyed her back taking in her appearance. The woman had her curly hair down and the hair at her temples were pulled back into a braid. She was wearing a simpler outfit than the woman who had done the reaping. Her dress was blue and her heels were black. Leksa remembered what Anya had told her and remembered that needed to make them like her. Make them see what they wanted in a tribute so, she waved at the blonde sitting in the balcony that overlooked the training. The blonde looked taken aback at the gesture and quickly waved back, a smile tugging at her lips. Never once had a tribute acknowledged the benefactors. 

Leska quickly turned and went to look at the chart of all of the poisonous plants and berries. She would spend most of her time on the survival side, she decided. There was a lot of information here she hadn’t read about in her District. She slowly walked to the fire building station and set work. She read the little instruction pamphlet on how to build a fire and set to work. In 20 minutes she had her fire going. She smiled to herself in triumph as the flames bounced off of her eyes. She put out the fire and frowned at the amount of the smoke. She would need to remember not to light fires at night. 

She moved onto the camouflage station and read through their step by step on how to camouflage yourself. She wouldn’t be any good at this, she thought. She grabbed a few leaves and stuck them in her hair. “Done.” She mumbled to herself. She left the leaves in her hair and moved on. 

Building shelters was next. She frowned. She wouldn’t be building shelters but she might as well learn it just in case. She read the pamphlet at this station and quickly built her a frame shelter. She imagined the outcome as she went, improvising material for twine and only pausing to wipe her forehead. Finally the other two tributes approached her out of curiousity. 

“Hi. I’m Mila. I’m 13.” The small girl said, sticking her arm out to shake Leksas hand. “That’s Olan.” She pointed to the well built boy. “He’s 16.” Leska stared down at the girl's arm and ignored the gesture. She sized Olan up. He had a soft face but a lot of muscle. It almost looked as if the only muscles in his body that had built up were the ones on his upper torso. 

“I’m Leska. From District 2. My age isn’t important.” She glanced between the two tributes. “You are from District 1, I assume.” She was met with nods. 

“Where’s your other tribute?” Olan asked, his mouth had twisted to one of unapproval that Leska had come down to train without her fellow tribute. 

“He was arguing with the white coats in the other building last I was told. His name is Bellamie.” She looked over at the benefactor’s lounge area and saw the blonde was still sitting there and that in fact, she was writing in a notepad. Leskas eyebrow went up in curiosity. 

“You couldn’t wait for me Leska? You know how hard it was for me to find Anya?” Bellamie was practically yelling at her as he entered the training room. She sharply looked at him.

“Well, you made it here so, it wasn’t as hard as you thought.” She saw the anger bubble in him as she showed him as weak in front of the other tributes. “This is Mila and Olan from District 1.” She pointed at them as she said their names. “Bellamie.” She introduced him to them. He smiled at Olan in . 

“Why do you have leaves in your hair?” Bellamie said with disgust. 

“Camouflage.” Was her only answer as she went back to finishing up her makeshift shelter. Mila moved to help her and Leska glanced at the girl. Her brown curls shooting off in every direction. 

“Hey Mila, does your district wear war paint?” She looked at her from around the side of the shelter.

“No. That’s just District 2 I think.” She frowned slightly, her dark brown eyes displaying her peeked interest. 

“Would you like too?” She stood up straight and locked eyes with Mila. 

“Yes!” Was the quick reply. Leksa bent down slightly and wiggled her compact of black paint out of her pocket. She handed it over to Mila. “The trick to making it look scary is to pick one feature and have it bring it to life. My warpaint brings out my eyes.” She explained to the girl. “We only wear it for war or for ceremonies though.” 

“I want to wear yours.” Mila said. Leksa’s lip twitched up into a slight smile. “Sure. Open the compact for me?” Leksa bent down to Milsa height and swiftly applied the warpaint. “You can see it in the reflection of the water from the water purification station." Mila ran off towards the station as Leksa disassembled the shelter. Leksa heard a squeal of delight and then a yell toward Olan. 

“I’m a terrifying woman warrior now Olan!” She ran over to him and gave him a fierce look and did a battle cry. Olan deeply laughed at the display and then nodded toward Leksa in thanks. Leksa nodded back and then glanced again up at the benefactors balcony. The blonde was smiling at her with a look. Leksa narrowed her eyes slightly not understanding what look the blonde was radiating. 

Bellamie slammed into her. “You dishonor your District by decorating your enemy with it?” She staggered taken off guard by his sudden need to display his anger. 

“Don’t you remember what happened the last time you tried this?” She threatened. He ran towards her and she quickly bent down and used his weight against him, flipping him using her arm, he fell to the ground. She put her foot against his throat. 

“You’re lucky I can’t kill you yet. I would make it painful for the amount of times you have tried to disrespect me. Go practice in the simulators. Save me for the arena.” She spat on the ground just nearly missing his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually laughed for a good 5 minutes at the image of Lexa standing all Heda like and having a few leaves in her hair. ~SlySlyth


	4. I Do As I Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really inspired to write this story. I'm so excited for the actual games to start. Thank you for reading! ~SlySlyth

She quickly exited the training room with her head held high. She went into the elevator and hit the 2 button. The image of the blonde benefactor was in her head and no matter what she tried it wouldn’t leave. 

She sighed as she entered the 2nd floor room and headed straight for the balcony. She went to edge and put her arms on the rails. The Capitol was busy with the people preparing for the games. Little kids ran around pretending they were in the games. She frowned. The people of the Capitol would never understand. They would never be forced to go through training from the time they could talk and walk. They would never have had to kill their best friend when they were 12 to prove they weren’t weak. She pushed the anger away. 

Anya put her hand on Leksa’s shoulder. Leksa jumped slightly. She hadn’t even noticed that Anya had come out onto the balcony. 

“Relax Leksa.” Anya moved to sit in one of the chairs on the balcony. Leksa sat in the other chair, moving it to face her. 

“You will get up with the sun, train your muscles and your heart, eat, go and train downstairs, come back up and eat, and then train with me for the interview.” Anya told her. 

“Yes Anya.” Leksa dutifully replied. “Should I make friends with the other tributes?” 

“That’ll just make it harder when they die.” Anya remembered her games. She had befriended a girl from District 5 but had to kill her in the end to win.

Leksa’s thoughts drifted to Mila. The girl would be killed in the games. Leksa promised mentally that it wouldn’t be painful. She would make it quick. 

“I’m getting tired. Excuse me, Anya.” Leksa got up and made her way to the hallway that led to the bedrooms. She found the door with her name on it and gently opened it. There was a bed in the middle of the left wall and two nightstands. There was an illuminati machine on a small table across from the bed and a small desk on the back wall in front of a window. 

She closed the door behind her and locked it. She threw the sheets and the pillows off of the bed and onto the floor beside it. She laid out the blankets like she had at home. The bigger, softer blanket on the floor to keep her back from becoming cold and then the thinner sheet on the top to cover her while she slept. She plopped down and slowly her mind drifted back to the blonde benefactor. Maybe she would be there again tomorrow. 

She closed her eyes and forced herself to sleep, her dreams were rushed and her sleep not fulfilling. She woke and the sun was coming through her window. She needed to find a rhythm within the day and get lost in it. She got up and stretched and then headed into the small bathroom that was connected to her room. She looked in all of the drawers and cabinets that were by the sink and found a towel. She got undressed and quickly showered. The soap smelled like roses and she frowned. She preferred earthy tones herself. She toweled off and then got dressed, putting her hair in braids and putting her war paint back on. 

She left her room in a big rush. She needed to get down to the gym. She stretched in the elevator on its way to the floor before the basement. She exited out of the elevator and jogged through to tunnel to the other building to train. She pushed her way into the gym and went over to the arm machines. She worked her bicep and triceps doing a few reps before she could feel the burn. She did a few more after the burn became present and stopped right before she was about to damage the muscles. 

She moved to be in front of the machines and rolled out a mat. Now she would train her heart. She moved so that her right leg was out in front and was bent and so that her left leg was in the back and straight. She stuck her arms out, one in front of her and one behind her. She kept her back straight and kept her head up. Soon she felt the burn in her legs but she kept her breathing even and switched legs, having her left leg be the one out in front this time. She felt the burn and stayed in the pose for an extra few seconds. She shook her limbs out and then jogged in place, she felt her cheeks flush. It happened whenever she trained but she was the only one she knew who did that while exercising. She spent another 30 minutes on training her muscles and then jogged out of the gym, heading back up into the room. 

She opened the room and found Bellamie telling Anya how he didn’t need her help and how he already had a group starting to form with his allies. Leksa rolled her eyes at his arrogance. She quietly went over to the table and grabbed a piece of fruit, hoping she didn’t disturb the argument that was taking place. 

“Your arrogance will be your death, Bellamie.” Anya calmly said to him. 

“I”m going to win!” He was almost shouting. Leksa took the two apples and the banana she had grabbed and headed back to the elevator. She hit the button and waited. She glanced at the balcony. Their voices were coming from outside. She wondered if the citizens of the Capitol could hear them. She took a bite of one of the apples and headed to the basement. She stayed in the waiting area so she could finish her breakfast. She went into the training area in the basement and found she was the only tribute. She smiled to herself and stretched her shoulders out. She went to combat simulator from yesterday and put the settings up higher. 

There were a few close calls in the simulator but she managed to kill everyone who came at her, blocking with one sword and swiping with the other. She glanced at the benefactors balcony and didn’t see her blonde there. Maybe she had come down too early. She sighed to herself and went to the fire station. She had timed herself yesterday and would do it again today to see if she could do it faster and more efficiently. 

She built the fire and had it lit in 18 minutes. Slightly better but not what her goal was. She moved on to shelter building station and went to create a shelter that was different than the one she had made yesterday. 

“Bellamie better stay away from me today.” She mumbled to herself. “I just wanna train the next 12 days away and get all of this over with.” She roughly tied some wood together. 

“What?” She heard a feminine voice say. She looked around and didn’t see anyone and then she remembered. She looked up at the benefactors balcony and saw the blonde. She was standing with her arms resting on the bars that separated the balcony from the training room. 

“Are we allowed to talk?” Leksa didn’t want her getting in trouble. 

“I do as I wish.” Was the blondes reply. Leksa shrugged and went back to her shelter. 

“I’m Klark.” The blonde said with a nod in her direction. 

“Leksa. District 2.” She stepped back to look at her shelter and tsked. It seemed off. 

“Add another beam on the left side. It’ll even it out and make it more structurally sound. Leksa nodded and did as was suggested. Leksa looked up at Klark and let the gratitude settle in her eyes. 

“I’m okay at the combat I just. I’m going to need to survive long enough to kill.” She let the words resonate in the room. Kill seemed to echo around the pair until Leksa felt she being suffocated with it. 

“You’ll survive.” Klark tapped against the rail with her fingers. 

“How can you be sure?” She went on to the next station and when she didn’t hear a reply she looked up at the balcony, finding it empty. She rolled her eyes. What had gotten into her? She was acting weak. 

She trained for the next few hours but once Olan and Bellamie came down to train, she went back up to the second floor. She went to her room and took a cold shower, getting lost in thought as the water hit her back. She heard a knock at the bathroom door. 

“Leksa it is time to train for your interview. Hurry up.” Anya called through the door. Leksa sighed and turned the water off. She got dressed and put her hair up in braids, leaving her war paint off this time.

She walked out into the living and found Anya sitting on the couch. 

“You did okay with your timing but your answers leave a little to be desired.” Anya patted the couch beside her, motioning Leksa to sit beside her. Leksa did as she was told and sat beside her. 

“I have heard a rumor among those in the Capitol that you might already have a big benefactor.” Anya said, a question was implied. 

“There has been a blonde woman who comes down to the benefactors balcony to watch us train. Her name is Klark.” Leksa explained to her mentor. 

“Well, she is the wealthiest benefactor so, do what you must to keep her.” Anya told her. Leksa felt her face flush. The wealthiest benefactor was interested in her and Klark hadn’t even met the other tributes yet. 

“Tributes from 3 will arrive today. Be careful, they tend to have the most inventive tributes.” Anya was warning her. “Bellamie has decided he doesn’t need my help. He’s being moved to a different room in the other building so, I am now solely your mentor.” Leksa smiled at her, allowing the weakness of her emotion to shine through. 

Leksa and Anya went through and did a few fake interviews and this is how the rest of Leksa’s week went. She would rise and train in the gym, then come up and eat breakfast, and then go to the basement and hone her survival skills, only to go back up to the room and practice the interview. As more tributes arrived, Klark was seen less and less in the benefactor balcony. Leksa tried not to let it bother her. She did miss the small conversations with Klark that they tended to have if they were alone in the basement training area. 

Once the last district's tributes were in the capitol, they had only a few days before the skill test. Leksa had noticed the amount of tributes that seemed to follow Bellamie mindlessly around in the basement but chose not to think on it. He had left her alone once he had moved buildings and she preferred it that way. 

She was trying to memorize the poisonous berries when she noticed Klark sitting on the balcony observing the tributes. Leksa looked up and winked at her, allowing a small smile to escape her lips. Klark smiled in return and went back to her notebook. She was observing the others today, Leksa noted. 

Leksa decided to go back to the room when her mind started to cramp from all of her cramming. She entered the room and Anya was standing in the kitchen. 

“The gamemakers have decided to have the skills evaluation tomorrow. They sent a uniform to wear. I set it in your bathroom.” Anya waved at her dismissively. Leksa went to the bathroom and picked it up. It was a bodysuit sort of thing with the number two on the upper arms of the sleeves. It was a gray suit that looked like it was scales off of a mythical beast. She sighed and threw it back into the sink. She came back out to the kitchen. 

“I told them you would show your skill with the sword for your evaluation. I told them to provide two for you. I watched you train the first day. You will be fine.” She nodded at her. “Come eat and then relax for the rest of the night. Watch some of the illuminati. They’re doing a segment on the tributes from this year's Hunger Games.” Anya handed her a plate that had some chicken, green beans, and a roll. 

Leksa quickly ate what was on her plate and went over to the illuminati, hitting the black button on the top. A light came from the top and it opened up into a square. The first program on it was the news, reporting that the Capitol was in full swing as they prepared for the 23rd Annual Hunger Games. Leksa tsked and said next as she went over to sit on the couch beside Anya. They went through several programs before they finally found the one on the tributes. 

Caesars face lit up the screen as he was sitting beside his co-host. “Okay but what about the District 2 tributes this year?” He looked at his co-host for an opinion. 

“Well, the male tribute Bellamie is a favorite of the other tributes and that will definitely help him in the arena but female tribute Leksa has already managed to get a few benefactors and we haven’t even seen the skill scores yet. I think our victor this year will come down to between the two of them.” His co-host explained. 

“Hmmm.. yes. Very good points. Well, good luck to the both of them in the games. May the odds be ever in their favor.” Leksa felt her cheeks warm in anger. 

“Off.” She snapped. The illuminati quickly shut down. “So, that’s why he has all of those tributes with him. He thinks the numbers will save him from me.” She stood up and started pacing. “Well, I will rid them of all of the benefactors. I will get every last one to leave them without help. Will you go and talk me up to the benefactors?” Leksa turned toward Anya.

“That is one of my jobs, Leksa. I haven’t had to do much though because of Klark. The woman is so impressed by you she herself has taken to talking about you to the other benefactors.” Anya shifted on the couch. 

“Tomorrow I will show the benefactors my skill. I will wow them all.” She stalked to her room and laid down for the night, eager for the next day.


	5. The Score

She woke up with the light and dressed herself in the uniform provided. She put her warpaint on and did her braids how her mother had taught her to do them. She flexed in the mirror. 

“You’ve got this Leksa.” She told herself. “You can wield a sword better than any man in your District. You will strike down all in your path.” She rolled her head to loosen her neck and set out towards the basement. Being the 2nd District, she wouldn’t have to wait long for her turn. 

She sat and waited and watched as the 3 tributes went into the room and back out. The other tributes all asked Bellamie how he did and all he did was flex. She rolled her eyes as she went past him when her name was called. 

She entered and saw that they had a different kind of simulator prepared for her. It wasn’t in a room so that the benefactors could all see what she was doing and how she was fighting. She looked up at benefactors balcony. She sighed, the only one paying attention was Klark. She smiled at Klark while the other benefactors weren't paying attention and Klark smiled back. Klarks eyes saying 'do what you do best' to her. 

“Hey!” She screamed up at the balcony. That got some attention from the benefactors. “I'm Leksa Kobus from District 2!” She yelled at them. She shook her head in anger at how they weren't paying attention as she went over to the simulator. She grabbed the two swords that had been laid out for her on a table in front of the simulator, a smile playing at her lips as she stepped onto the giant simulators mat. She looked at the touch pad that controlled it and set it to it’s highest setting. 

She stood in the far corner as all of a sudden the simulation started and a large group of simulated enemies was sprinting towards her. She screamed and raised her swords. She leapt up and ran towards them, killing 10 in the process, and getting in the middle of all of the simulated people. Every time she moved and turned her swords were connecting with a new simulated individual. She was moving faster than she had been at training throughout the week but with the added muscle in her arms, the swords felt lighter than they had in the past. She screamed out her war cry again as she spun her swords in a circle, killing the group that had surrounded her in their attempt at hurting her. She killed the last few groups of the simulation and stayed crouched her swords by her feet in a raised position when the simulation ended; the light disappearing back into the projectors. She stood up, wiped the sweat from her brow, calmly returned the swords and looked up at the benefactors balcony. She had managed to get everyone’s attention with her display. 

“Thank you!” She screamed up at them. She bowed and then she left, hearing the talking resume after she exited, Klark's voice louder than all the rest. She went straight up to her room and decided a cold bath was in order and maybe a few hours of reading. They would release the scores later that night. 

Anya found her sitting on the couch staring at the wall, a book on the table beside the couch. 

“Stop thinking so hard.” Anya looked at her. Anya hadn’t seen Leksa so beside herself with something like this. “Tell me how it went.”

Leksa turned to her as Anya sat beside her on the couch. “I screamed at them to get their attention and then I set the simulator to the highest setting. I killed all of the simulated people. I did my war cry twice. I had everyone’s attention by the end.” Leksa was searching Anyas face for approval. 

“The highest setting? I’ve only known one other person who could achieve that.” Her eyes got wide. “The scores should be up soon.” Anya went and turned on the illuminati. She flipped through the channels until she came on to the channel that would announce the scores. 

Leksa went out onto the balcony and saw some of the Capitols citizens holding signs and shouting in her direction. She blushed slightly and waved at them. One citizen blew a kiss at her so she blew one back. She winked at them and then went back inside. 

“The viewers like you.” Anya noted. Leksa shrugged as the TV program started. Caesar smiled at the camera as the music stopped. 

“Hello and welcome.” He sounded cheery. “The scores have been announced and well, I’m here to tell them to you, folks.” The next 3 minutes were all District 1. She felt the panic rise in her mind and pushed it down. “Bellamie Blake.” An image of his face appeared and Leksa scowled. “9.” Caesar said as a 9 went around Bellamie’s head. “Leksa Kobus.” Her face appeared. Her hair was in braids and her war paint decorated her face making her look vicious. “11.” He said. The number 11 going around her head. 

Anya jumped up. “That’s almost a perfect score Leksa!” Anyas pride showed in her face as she hugged Leksa. Leksa was taken aback by the gesture but nodded into her. 

“I beat Bellamie.” She sounded amazed. He had come out of his skill display so confident. No one had even asked her about hers. 

“You beat everyone.” Anya said nodding at the projection in front of them. All of the tributes scores were being displayed by who had the highest score. There were a majority of 9’s and only one 10 from someone in District 7. 

“Hopefully I’ve gotten the benefactors attention.” Leksa turned toward Anya.

"I'm sure you do." Anya concluded.


	6. The Interview

Leksa was being escorted by peacekeepers into a metal room in the building that housed the gym. The peacekeepers took her up two floors and told her that Amora would be there soon to help her dress. 

Leksa had paced around the room a few times before Amora had finally come into the room, a dress and shoes in her arms. Amora held up the dress and glanced between it and Leksa a few times. 

“Yeah it’ll work.” She mumbled. “Put these on.” She instructed Leksa. Leksa grabbed the green sparkly dress and the black heels. The green dress covered her front but dipped low on her back. She shimmed into the dress and then put the heels on. “Turn for me.” Amora said to her. She slowly did a 360 and looked at Amoras face for approval. What she was tears in Amoras eyes. 

“I thought simple would work and I was right. It brings out your eyes and makes you look innocent. Makes you look...like...” Amora fumbled trying to find the right word.

“A woman.” Leksa finished for her. Amora nodded. 

“My team will be in shortly to put a slight curl in your hair and bring out the natural features of your face some more with makeup. They will escort you over to the studio where you will take the interview and then come back. Tomorrow is the Chariot ride where you will wear half of the outfit that I have designed for you for the arena.” Amora explained. Leksa nodded when she finished and watched Amora disappear behind the door. Shortly after the people in white coats appeared again. They curled her hair and they used all sorts of powders on her face. Telling her to close her eyes occasionally. They exited and sent a peacekeeper to take her to the car out front for transport. She walked out of the building and was greeted by a crowd being kept back by peacekeepers. 

“Leksa!” The crowd cheered for her. She waved at a few people and went over to shake hands with a few as they went to the car. As she entered the car she turned toward the crowd.

“May the odds be ever in your favor!” She shouted with a smile and a final wave. She heard the crowd shout and go crazy as the door to the car was closed. She smiled to herself. Bellamie may have the tributes on his back but she had the undying love of the Capitol. 

The car lurched forward and soon they were on the road toward the studio. A few turns and they were there. They approached a gate and she heard the gate watch and the peacekeeper mumble to each other and then they were waved through. The car stopped and she exited. She looked at the extravagant looking building and rolled her eyes. She headed inside and was quickly ushered into a line order with the other tributes. She stood behind Bellamie and got excruciatingly close to him. She hoped it made him uncomfortable. Soon it was his turn to go and she sighed, crossing her arms. She tuned out the interview until she heard her name mentioned. 

“So, Bellamie, you’ve heard the rumors surrounding Leksa and yourself, have you not?” She assumed Bellamie had nodded because Caesar continued on. “Then is it true? Are you two an item?” 

“Yes.” Bellamie said. “We fell in love as soon as we saw each other and it’s just grown ever since.” Leksa had to keep herself from going straight up onto the stage and killing him right then. Instead she balled her hands up into fists and waited for her turn. 

After his interview he came down the steps and smirked at Leksa. 

“Beat that.” He challenged her as he went past. Her jaw clenched and she narrowed her eyes and tripped him as he walked past. She smiled as she was pulled up towards the stage. 

“And now our District 2 female tribute, Leksa Kobus!” Caesar introduced her with a wave of his hand as he motioned toward the chair opposite him. She smiled kindly at him. 

“Oh, Caesar.” She said it as if she had known him his whole life. She took the seat across of his and crossed her legs, gingerly putting her hands on top of her knee. 

“How are you doing, my dear? Adjusting to the capitol?” He started. 

“Oh yes. I love the disposition here. There is always something fun and exciting taking place and I just absolutely love that about the Capitol.” She smiled at him and then glanced out into the crowd, hearing a few cheers. 

“Well, I’m sure you heard my interview with Bellamie. So, is it true, are you two in love?” Wow , she thought to herself, he wastes no time. 

“Oh my dear Caesar, I thought you knew.” She baited him. 

“Knew what?” He took the bait.

“I’m a lesbian.” She stared at him in bewilderment. “Bellamie might look fine for a man but he simply just doesn’t do it for me, if you know what I mean.” She winked at him and gave him an onry look. 

“Wow.” Caesar sat dumbfounded for a moment and quickly recovered. “Well, is there a special woman waiting for you in District 2?” 

“Not in District 2, no, but here in the Capitol it seems as though a certain someone has managed to find a way into my heart.” She blushed slightly at the confession. 

“Don’t leave us in suspense, dear, go ahead. Who's the lucky lady?” 

“We haven’t met in person yet, actually but I knew from the first moment I saw her that I loved her. Her name is Klark.” The crowd oohed and ahhed at the sweet confession and how red Leksa’s cheeks were getting. Sitting up there in her green dress she felt almost like an ordinary girl who didn’t wear warpaint and wield a sword. 

“I’m sure you will.” Caesar nodded and touched her shoulder in comfort. “Right folks?” He called to the crowd. The crowd cheered and clapped. She smiled at the crowd and looked over at Caesar. He stood up and so she did as well. “Leska Kobus from District 2 everybody!” She exited the spotlight back into the off stage area and heard her name being chanted from where she was. 

Bellamie rushed at her from the side. “How dare you embarrass me!” She quickly adjusted how she was standing and tripped him again. She didn’t even look at him but kept walking. He got back up and tried to rush at her again. She bent down and flipped him in front of her. She walked on him as she left the building and spit beside him again. She headed to the peacekeeper car and got in. They headed back toward the building. She got out and headed up toward her room. She got in the elevator and took her heels off. 

When she got into the main room, Anya was by the door waiting for her. 

“You fell in love with a benefactor? Really?” Leksa shrugged at Anyas question. 

“The crowd loved it.” She dismissed as she tossed the heels down.

“The chariot ride is tomorrow. Amora had your outfit sent up. She said she would send the team up here to do your hair and makeup. She did say that she expected you in warpaint.” Anya moved so Leksa could fully come into the room that had become their home.


	7. A Chariot and A Tube

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Part 1!! Thank you for reading! ~ SlySlyth

The night had gone quickly and soon Leksa found herself waking up to Anya nudging her. 

“The sun’s not even up.” Leksa groaned. 

“Get over it. We need to get you dressed and get your warpaint on.” Anya went over to the mattress of her bed and started to throw the costume at her. Leksa groaned as she started to get dressed. She put the pants on first. They were blue and had a lot of ruffles in the knees. Her eyebrow went up at the leather holders that were to go around her thighs. Upon further inspection it looked like she could fit a few throwing knives in them. She slipped the black tunic on. It hung so that it was mostly over her right side. The chest and the sleeves were ruffled like the knees of her pants. Connected to the sleeves were gloves. As put her hands through the sleeves she wiggled her fingers through the half fingered gloves. She slid some black leather bracers over the gloves and then onto her forearms. She held up a wide belt. It looked like a grid with how it was designed. She put it on and messed with the dangling sheath. It was for a dagger. The last thing she slid on was a shoulder guard. She slid the first part of it down and over her chest and then put the cups on her shoulders, clasping the buckle in the front. Then she put on the black knee high leather shoes. She had undo a few belts to loosen them enough to slid up her calves but she got them on. The last thing to attach was a red cape. It clasped just under her shoulder guards, bellowing out from behind her. 

Anya took a sharp breath as Leksa stood up. “Amora has honored you greatly with this outfit. Amora said all but the cape was to go with you into the arena so, get used to the feel of it. After the chariots ride, they’ll escort you to a room with a tube. When it’s time you’ll step onto the tube and then it’ll shoot you up into the arena. Remember, don’t leave the platform until the countdown is over.” Leksa nodded. 

“Apply my warpaint?” Leksa asked her. Anya nodded and bowed her head in respect. Anya put the warpaint on Leksa and stood back, taking in her appearance. 

“You look like a warrior.” Anya pushed her into the bathroom. All that was left was for her to be in it’s usual braids and she would look like a warrior goddess. They heard the elevator ding and Anya called out. They met them out in the dining area. The white coats gasped at her. 

“Amora has gone out of her way this year.” One of them gasped. “Sit so we can do your hair and apply some lip balm.” Leksa sat obediently while they finished up her outfit.

“All done. Your chariot awaits.” One of the white coats said as they went to leave. Leksa turned to Anya. 

“Will I see you again?” Leksa wondered if she would ever truly see her mentor again. 

“I’ll see you after you’ve won.” Anya stuck her arm out. Leksa grabbed it in a warrior’s grip. They locked eyes and nodded. 

“May we meet again.” Leksa said as she let go. She headed to the elevator and hit the button. It wasn’t until she was out of sight and headed down did Anya reply with “May we meet again.”. 

Leksa headed out of the elevator and was instantly surrounded by peacekeepers. They quickly got her out of the building and into a car, the crowd outside the building trying to break through the peacekeepers to get a glimpse of their favorite tribute. 

She looked at the crowd as they flung themselves at the car, the peacekeepers stepping in so they could drive away. They were in the car for a while. She felt the car stop and sighed. She would be seeing Bellamie. They would be sharing the chariot. She frowned. She stepped out of the car and was greeted by another crowd. This crowd was smaller and could be contained within the peacekeepers though. The sun was just starting to rise as she headed inside the gates of a stadium. She was being escorted by a peacekeeper and finally found herself by all the chariots. The peacekeeper dropped her off in front of the 2nd chariot. 

Bellamie had already taken his spot in the chariot. She sighed as she climbed in. He was wearing a black tunic that matched hers in style, a belt was around his waist with a sheath for a sword and he wore black pants and black boots. 

Her outfit was the more extravagant of the two and that simple fact made her appreciate Amora even more. Bellamie went to grab her hand.

“Amora said we need to appear united.” Bellamie sighed at her. 

“That would be a lie. Don’t touch me.” She spat at him. She was demanding respect even if she was 6 inches smaller than him, she was the fiercest of the two. 

“You’ll be one of the first to die.” He told her factually. “I’m aligned with almost all of the other tributes.” He shrugged. She ignored him and kept her head held high. She heard the beating of the drums and shortly after watched the District 1 chariot move. Then their chariot moved and she was suddenly engulfed in the cheers of the people of the stands as they stood and cheered her name. She put her hand into a fist and held it up. They were quickly before President Snow and all he said was “May the odds be ever in your favor” as the chariots passed and headed back to where they had come from. 

Once they got off of the chariots they were quickly escorted to the rooms with the tubes in them. Leksa was pacing around nervously. She needed to win this. She had too. All the tributes were betting against her. They were underestimating her. She heard the door to her room open and she turned to see who was coming in. Blue eyes looked at her as they sparkled with tears.

“Leksa.” Klark breathed out. Suddenly they were right in front of each other. Klark enveloped Leksa in a tight hug.

“You look fierce. Remember, all add the left beam to your shelter. You always forget.” Klark wiped a tear from her cheek. 

“Come back to me. Please.” She was pleading to Leksa to win. 

“Always.” Klark was lightly touching her cheek with her fingertips when Leksa leaned forward and captured Klarks lips with her own. When they disconnected she smiled sadly at Klark and then heard the bell, signalling for them to get into the tubes. 

She got into her tube and was trying to memorize every detail about Klark. “May we meet again.” Were her last words to Klark as she ascended in her tube.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 has begun! Feel free to check it out and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading! Thank you for all of the lovely comments and comments! ~SlySlyth


End file.
